Soldiers and law enforcement officers who wear body armor often have to wear the armor for lengthy time periods and carry the armor for long distances. The heavy weight of the body armor and the weight of the equipment attached to the body armor place substantial weight and strain on the user's shoulders. All of these factors are of concern because of the fatigue and strain on the back and shoulders that carrying such heavy loads induces.